Welcome to the Good Life
by WhaddddupVA2011
Summary: Spencer is a skater, and Ashley's got no clue who Spencer is. It'll get better.
1. Chapter 1

It's been so hot outside lately. It's the first week of September and it's been nothing but 90 degrees. It makes it harder to go out and skate everyday. It's something that I have to do. I guess that's what separates me from the rest of the skaters here. I actually have drive that's what got me my deals. Now I'm fully sponsored my Nike 6.0, Baker, Verizon, and Element clothes. It's a pretty good deal, I wear their stuff, which I get for free, and they pay me every time I'm spotted in it. There is no losing. For you guys that don't know what ESPN is or you don't watch events, I'm Spencer Carlin, up and rising skateboarding "phenomena", the newspaper's words not mine. There isn't really anything special about me. I'm just like everyone else; I love skating, partying, and getting to meet new people. I'm all for knowing every person at a party; it's just how I am. Speaking of parties I'm about to attend one in my honor. I think it's a little over the top, but I will show up to thank everyone for the support.

I kept trying to get ready but it was damn near impossible to find the clothes I was looking for. So, finally I just gave up and called my sister Cassie to come pick me out an outfit.

"Spence, you're 21 years old. Can't you make yourself look good?" She's not to happy that I called her over, but I know that she will help me, she always does.

"Oh I am, but you always do sooo much better, and that's why I love you big sis." I'm showing all my pearly whites in a huge smile.

"Fine, put this on. It says "I'm trying, but I know you guys love me no matter how little I try". Sound good?" She throws me a pair of Nike's, my baggy black Element Jeans, and my signature Baker shirt.

"Dude, I need my watch and my chain, pretty pretty please." I look good, but I want to look a little more hoss tonight. She rolls her eyes and heads back to my safe in my closet. Two minutes later she comes out with both.

"Thanks Cass, you da best." I put on my watch, which Cassie bought for me. Its platinum and has small diamonds around it, it's one of my prized possession. And my chain is just an emerald k, and diamonds all around, I bought it for myself after a huge win.

"Alright thug, we're late. Let's move." Thank god she's here, so else I'd always be late to events.

We walk outside my house and go to the garage, four cars are in there, all black on green.

"You pick, cause you're driving big sis." She always drives, because I enjoy a drink or two.

"Hmm, I'm thinking we should take the Porsche." She walks up to get, just as I throw her the key.

"No speeding tickets this time please" Last time she drove, she got me a three thousand speeding ticket. Sucked, but no big deal.

"Alright, lets go fool." And with that, we're off.

About an hour later, we're at the event. It's in full swing by the time we get in. Cassie almost instantly leaves me to go talk to her friends. I feel like a high school kid again. I spot the bar and decide that I'll go get a drink and mingle a little bit. I get up the bar and sit down.

"Can I get two shots of 50/50, and a cup of dirty south?" I'm smiling and pulling out my wallet so I can tip the bartender.

"Sure, and this is an open bar." She is looking at me like she has no clue who I am. And I really am I fan of that.

"Oh, sweet. Thanks for the drink….? Name please?" I'm smiling, and trying to figure out who this girl is.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ashley Davies. And your name would be?" She reaches her hand out and as soon as I'm about to answer, I'm being pulled away by my manager.

"Come on Carlin, its time for your speech." I look back at Ashley but she is busy. It was nice not to be known.

I give a short and pretty shitty speech about how I was honored about being here, and that all of these people supported me. I don't use names during speeches, because I want to address everyone equally. After that they start watching my newest skate footage on a big screen. I've already seen it a million times, so I wonder back to the bar. Ashley is gone, she didn't come up and say goodbye. That slightly throws me off. I order another dirty south, and let it take care of all my worries and me. After two more, I feel Cassie pull me to my car and drive us home. She tucks me in bed and kisses my forehead like our mom used to. I go to sleep thinking about Ashley, and how she was different, and also about how I want to start going back to school in case skating we're to ever not be enough. It's just another night in Atlanta.

AN: Dirty South is a drink I created. It's fresca, rain berry gator-aid, and 1 cup of vodka. Try it out. Also this is my first story so feedback is good.


	2. You girl Sam Adams

You girl - Sam Adams

_The way you look is a problem, the way you looking at me._

It's been about a month since the party, and I've been skating non-stop. With some help from Cassie I applied and got accepted to Georgia Tech. I went up there with my manager, and talked to the dean. With his permission I'll be able to skate on campus, so I can keep getting footage, but I can also go to school. I'm more than excited, now all I have to do is meet my roommate and start my life as a semi-normal college student.

I packed my Nissan Titan full of everything I'd need to get me through the first semester of college. I arrive there alone for the first time. I can't believe that in a few hours I'll be living here full- time and going to classes. I mean I wasn't exactly a whiz in high school, but than again I wanted to go out and smoke more then I wanted to go to class. I have a really good feeling I'm going to like it here, and it doesn't hurt that there are ladies as far as the eye can see. I start getting to work unloading my truck, but I stop when I hear someone saying my name.

"Spencer Carlin? You're going here now. Oh my god, I'm such a huge fan. Could I have your autograph and a picture? Please?" It's this blond girl, she looks like she just met Jesus.

"Sure, that's no problem at all. Could I get your name?" I take out a pen that was in my baggy pocket, and sign her shirt.

"Oh of course, My name is Carly. I'm a senior here. You've just got to come to Kappa Kappa Phi tonight, we're having a huge party and I'd love for you to escort me." She seems about as innocent as a college girl can, but she did invite me to a party and that is one thing that I'll never turn down.

"Sure, here's my number. Just text me when and where and I'll be there." She comes in close for a hug and than gives me a kiss on the cheek and takes a picture of it. I don't mind one bit, she's gorgeous, and she's got these light brown eyes. They remind me of honey, yummy.

With another hug she's off. I'm sure I'll get tagged in that picture on facebook or something. I get back to unpacking everything and start to carry it up to my dorm. Having a parking spot on campus is already coming in handy. I take the elevator upstairs to my dorm room, I'm about to open my door when it slams open and out storms a dark haired, tall girl. She must play basketball or some shit because she's gotta be like 6 2.

"Shit, Hey I'm Haley, you can call me H, let me help you with that, I totally forgot you were coming today." Well at least she seems nice. Hopefully she didn't take the right side, cause that's my side for life. Thank god, her stuff in on the left side, and she starts putting my things on my bed.

"So this is our dorm, it's small, but it's way nicer than the other dorms I've been too." Jesus, we're already done because she would carry three bags at a time.

"Why have you been in other dorms?" I'm not trying to be rude, I just am weird about making small talk.

"Oh you know, ladies here like to take it back to their place. It makes them feel less like sluts." She says this like she just told me that it's a Tuesday or that it's raining. I like her, I can already tell.

"So you're gay?" I'm looking at her, I mean it's not a problem, actually it's pretty damn awesome.

"Yes I am, and I can already tell you are, so we've got no problem." I like her. She's my first friend here, and thank god she's not a gay hater. That shit would not have worked out.

"Sounds good to me, actually I'm going to a party thing tonight, do you wanna come?" If she's down, than I can get to know her better, and make sure she's not some fan-girl.

"Free booze, hell yeah dude." We dap up and start getting ready.

I decide on some clean white Nike High Tops, a black Krew V-neck, and black baggy Element pants, my chain is on, and I picked out the watch that Cassie bought me. I'm looking jersey shore fresh. Carly texted me and told me where the Greek row is, thankfully H knows where it is exactly. She on the other hand is wearing a short skirt, a tight top, and her hair up. She's a knockout, but I know she's only a friend, and I plan to keep her as that. We start walking and I put my arm up and escort her till we get to the party. We walk in to everyone looking at us, like we are from the fucking jersey shore. Carly comes running up to me.

"Um, who's this?" Carly is looking H up and down. It's sorta funny as hell.

"This is my amazing roommate Haley." Haley shakes her hand and than wonders off to go and talk to a red head that she's been eye fucking for a few seconds.

"So Carly, why don't I take you over to the bar and get us a few drinks?" I pull out my arm, and she latches on.

"Sounds perfect." Most people have either said hey or what's up by now. The party is in full swing and everyone is getting white boy wasted. It's awesome. This is the college experience that everyone talks about I guess. After a few more drinks, Carly and I are dancing. And by dancing, I mean she's grinding into me, and grinding right back. It's just friendly, but the way she keeps kissing my neck that could change in just a second. We keep dancing until I tell her I'm thirsty, and I want to go and get another drink. She kisses my cheek, and lets me go. I'm thinking that maybe she's not so bad. I was just about to order my drink when someone is sent bumping into me.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry. I totally didn't mean to spill your drink. Let me get you another one." I didn't even realize my drink spilled all over me. I hadn't of cared. It was Ashley from my party. She was here, right in front of me.

"Ashley? And it's okay, no harm, no foul. No worries." I'm smiling, and she looks up at my face when I say her name.

"I thought I recognized you. So do I get to know your name and why you're at my sororities' party?" She smiling, and I can't help but stare into her eyes.

"Um, sorry. Spencer Carlin, I go to school here. I was invited by some girl named Carly." She looked around for a second. No Carly in sight.

"Oh alright, well Carly is under me. I'm the president, and trust me you we're very excited to have you here." She's scanning over my body. I'm a fan of what's going on. But at this point Carly decided to come and throw her arms on me like she hasn't seen me in years.

"Babe I missed you. Where did you go? Oh, hey Ash." She looks weirdly at Ashley.

"Hey, I've just been here talking to Ashley. We're about to go and dance so she can tell me about what ya'll are doing here and about the school. Isn't that right Ashley?" I wink at her and take her hand.

"Yup, that's right. Be back soon Car." She gives her a fake smile, and she leads me to the dance floor. She looks up at the DJ, and makes a text hand motion. She must of texted him what to play because Ride by Ciara comes on and she starts to grind on me.

"Damn Ash, where did you learn all of this?" I'm smiling while I'm whispering in her ear.

"I would _love _to show you what else I've learned while I've gone to school here." She says right on my lips. As soon as it leaves her mouth I'm sure that I'm getting lucky tonight.

"But, us Georgia Girls know how to pick out players. And that's exactly what you are" She is still dancing and looking me right in the eyes. Her eyes are so dark right now, it's driving me insane.

"Well I'll admit, I like a Georgia Peach, more than a lemon. But how about you let me show you how I really am?" I hope she gets that song reference, but also that I'm willing to show her more than what the mags and TMZ say about me.

"Sorry, but I'm not a fan of Gucci, or players." She gives me a light kiss, and than the song is done and she is gone.

"God damn it." I'm worked up so badly. She's a good one, I'll admit it. But I think there could be more than just a hook-up there. I'll show her. But right now I need to get this out of my system. So I text Carly and tell her to meet with me.

"Hey babe." She comes up smiling and gives me a small kiss. I take that chance to put our lips together harder, and increase the speed.

"Hey beautiful." Is all I say before she is dragging me into her room at the house. She throws me on the bed and starts to take off her shirt. I love this. First night here and I'm already getting it in.

"Spence, you're so sexy. I've wanted you all fucking night." She looks at me and her eyes are so dark, they remind me a lot of Ashley's. We ended up hooking up, but not going any further because someone kept blowing up her phone. It was about three when I got back to my dorm. I had to wake up early to get some good footage. I open up the door to a passed out Haley and the red headed girl from earlier. Props to here.


End file.
